


A moment to last forever

by eurydicesflower



Series: Evermore [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Did I say angst?, Gen, Levi owns a teashop AU, Other, angst angst angst, i love levihan sm but when im writing levihan it's ANGST, no beta we die like men, she/they pronouns for hange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydicesflower/pseuds/eurydicesflower
Summary: After what the alliance have done to stop the rumbling, he left the Survey Corps after so many years. He decided to open his own teashop, yet never forgotten his dear comrades, especially that shitty four-eyes.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Series: Evermore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091945
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	A moment to last forever

**Author's Note:**

> this might be a somewhat connected to "That Night" my other Levihan fic but this can be read stand alone!  
> anw please do enjoy! I do also have a twitter, if you want, you can follow my acc @flcmealchemist <3

Another day has started for Levi to open his tea shop in the city, yet he was still in his bedroom. Right after what the alliance have done to stop the rumbling, he left the Survey Corps after so many years. Pieck, who also resigned from the Marley military, was also there to help him with chores in the shop, in which Levi admitted to himself that she was really helpful.

The former 104th often visits him even though the kids are off to start their young adult lives. There was Jean and Connie who stops by just to talk with Levi even though they were the only ones talking not minding other customers. Mikasa and Annie which tagged along by Hitch, didn’t forget to visit the tea shop from time to time. Reiner with the two kids, Gabi and Falco, who always comes back because of their signature baked chocolate cookies made by Pieck.

But most of the time, it was only Armin who always visits him. He usually just sits in front of the counter and order for Levi’s special brew of tea. Levi didn’t mind at first, but he didn’t forget the first time he visited the second night he opened his tea shop.

_“Levi?” the commander asked, stirring his tea._

_Levi didn’t answer but Armin went on._

_“Are you fine these days?” he asked despite knowing that Levi will answer vaguely._

_“Yeah, I’m fine.” He stated with disinterest as he busies himself cleaning the counter. He didn’t want to admit it but he reminded him of Erwin._

_“There is something I wanted to give you. I don’t know if this will help,” he said as he started to get something from his pockets._

_In all honesty, it made Levi nervous but he didn’t want it to show it to Armin. Still not looking at the young commander, something familiar was brought down on the table— it was Hange’s glasses. He didn’t asked Armin when or how they did manage to recover the glasses but suddenly, memories of Hange being alive lingered on his mind, even his dead comrades or what he call friends, came back to haunt his mind._

_Levi didn’t talk for a while, but Armin continued on._

_“I won’t tell you how we got or found it but, please, take this,” he said, offering Hange’s broken glasses to him. “I know it’s been hard for each one of us, Mister- I mean Levi, if you want, I can visit you always here in your tea shop, even without talking.”_

_Well, after what happened to Levi’s comrades, his friends, is Levi really okay? “Guess not,” he told himself, still not making eye contact to Armin._

_He just nodded and took the glasses in front of him._

_After a while, Armin finished his tea in a comfortable silence without talking to Levi. He then left the shop and waved goodbye to him._

He looked at the broken glasses that was placed beside on top of his nightstand. Until then, he knew that he can’t still move on what happened on that day. Besides, Levi was still in the verge of hurt, after all. But Levi thought that somehow, somebody he knew like Armin or the other kids were there for him even though they just bug him whenever they visit his shop. He kind of misses someone bugging him from time to time.

Someone who was really close to him— who rambles about on their day-to-day basis of their experiments. Someone who laughs really loud if Levi would do something stupid in front of them, but others would hold their laugh because Levi would angrily stare at them. The way they always startled him when he was cleaning his blades, they were there to startle him. He really missed that shitty four eyes. _He misses Hange._

After work, he prepared flowers from his small garden. He also arranged a small offering for his late comrades. It’s been a year since they left him. Pieck offered to go with him, but Levi politely declined her offer. He made up his mind on visiting his dear old, friends alone. It was not that he didn’t want someone to accompany him but it was best to visit them alone without the fear of being vulnerable in front of someone.

It was almost sunset as he arrived the cemetery. It was not that far to visit them, after all the cemetery were just two streets away from his shop. The breeze slightly tingled his neck, yet eerily comfortable.

He was not surprised that there were already settled flowers near the tombstones, knowing that Armin and Mikasa visits them from time to time.

As he placed all of the flowers to his friends’ graves, there stood the last tombstone. He mentally prepared himself even though he was the only one in the cemetery that time.

As he approached the last grave, someone stood beside Levi. _The windy breeze now replaced with warmth._ He didn’t look at the stranger but with their presence, they are _certainly familiar_ to Levi.

“Do you even think about me anymore?” the stranger said, yet strangely calming to Levi.

He didn’t look at them. He knew this voice. He craves for this conversation for a long time.

“Of course, I do.” He said, placing the last flower near the tombstone. “Hange.” He now stared at them. He can’t believe what he was seeing at that moment, if he was dreaming, he didn’t wish to wake up just to see Hange once again, just to hold Hange once more.

She laughed at Levi. _That genuine laugh,_ he wants to hear it again. He wants her to be with him again.

“You just… look so happy. I don’t want to ruin that for you. But I know you don’t miss me as much as I miss you.” Placing their right hand on Levi’s cheeks. Levi lingered with their touch.

“That’s not true. Hange, I love you. I… I always have and I think I always will.” He holds Hange’s hands right into his heart. He wanted to tell her this for a long time. After years of yearning, he hasn’t still confessed what he truly feels about Hange. Now, he guessed this was the perfect time, yet this wasn’t he imagined.

Hange just smiled at him. He wanted to hold Hange’s hand as long as he could. He never wanted to let go just like what he did the last time.

Hange looked at him, clinging to his touch. “Please, promise me, Levi. You won’t ever forget me.” Making Levi slightly twinge at what they just said. “ _I’ve been thinking about you for years, idiot,” he told himself but thought that he didn’t want to ruin this genuine moment._

“I won’t.” He stared at her warm, brown eyes.

“Promise?”

“Yes, four eyes.” That was the first time in years that Levi got to smile again.

Hange just chuckled on their former nickname. “I haven’t heard that nickname for years.” Levi just smirked at what she said because that’s true.

He burrowed his head on their neck, cherishing this borrowed moment. “Will you hold me for the last time, Levi?” This sudden request startled Levi yet he still felt their presence lingered.

“Gladly,” he replied still remaining on their touch.

Hange tightly cling to him. _Dusk was already approaching, he noted._ No one dared to move but then, Levi had the urge to kiss Hange, _for the last time_. He pulled Hange closer, making Hange’s eyes widen with suprise towards his unusual side, yet she reciprocated his kiss, not wanting it to stop. Levi was the first one who stepped back a little. It didn’t take too long but both of them were still panting, craving for more. Hange sheepishly smiled and gave Levi a chaste kiss one last time.

“I love you, Hange.” Levi cling to her for their last moment. Holding their bodies close together, feeling that their presence was slowly replaced by coldness, instead of warmth.

“I know.” She placed her delicate hands on his cheeks not wanting this moment to be erased from his memory. Levi put his hands on top of hers. For the last time, Hange kissed his forehead. Levi has felt home when Hange was there in front of him yet, fate won’t let them. _Hange’s time has come._

“Good bye, Levi. I love you.”

And then, Hange was gone forever. Not just in the world alone, just as well as to Levi’s touch.

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first time i written how two people kiss and im kinda glad that it somehow it turned well i guess??????


End file.
